Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Dawnbreeze (W) - For Approval She's my third torite, and I'm proud of her. :D How is she? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Icestorm, you should be proud of her! :D Darken the ear pink some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 20:14, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe add another ginger patch to the arms and darken the ear pink more--Nightshine{ 07:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you draw me a diagram where I should put the ginger patch? I don't really know where the shoulder is. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 16:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ginger patches on the yellow and a black patch on the gray--Nightshine{ 05:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Blur those new patches a bit more--Nightshine{ 00:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 01:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Blur the black patch into the ginger--Nightshine{ 01:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC)] What do you mean? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']]Peace 00:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) The patch of black near the foot isn't blurred into the ginger bit. That makes it look strange--Nightshine{ 04:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine{ 02:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened shading and blurred a few patches--NightshineR 19:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ginger patches on her front legs, and she'll be good to go :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred ginger patches--NightshineR 01:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Leader Blanks - For Approval Yup-dee-doo--Nightshine{ 04:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE it! All I see is make the nose a little rounder. It looks kind of heart shaped. Bravo![[User:SnowStorm|'Lightbreeze☀']] 05:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) They look too stout. I think the leader blanks should be sitting up straight and tall :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 19:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed the nose and arm position. How are they now?--Nightshine{ 06:36, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'am horrible at drawing on the computer :P That's how the face should look I think. And yes, I know the body posture doesn't match it at all; but like I said, I can't really draw on the computer. And I made that diagram on pixlr, which wouldn't really let me draw the red lines in the places I needed to on the body. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded how are they now? I really like the fur on the long haired ones :]--Nightshine{ 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The back looks a little bit too square. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 23:52, May 25, 2010 (UTC) That's not excatly what I meant. They still don't look like the diagram; their heads should be turned to this side ----> more; not facing us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I hope it worked this time--Nightshine{ 05:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I made the heads more narrow--NightshineR 06:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you do it bit more? Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded comments?--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry; the anotomy is still not quite right. Their heads look very flat and oval-ish. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:31, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I changed the faces; it looks a bit more realistic now--NightshineR 02:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) CBA? Ice fall 01:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, they still don't look quite ready to me. I'll make a diagram when I can get on our other computer [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 01:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Leaf-frost (MC) - For Approval I like this one--NightshineR 04:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Blur the shading some more. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed shading--NightshineR 18:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blur the whole white part on her chest and underbelly, add shading to the herbs, and she'll be good to go :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred light markings and added herb shading--NightshineR 03:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Tawnypaw(A) - For Approval Comments?--NightshineR 04:14, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blue the highlights some more. And make the ear pink more defined. Γǻώήςτόŗm 17:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed ear pink and highlights--NightshineR 19:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Blur the black marking on the tail [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded blurred black marking--NightshineR 05:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Duskpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:50, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks great!! Just blur the ear pink more--NightshineR 03:14, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Blackshade (W) - For Approval - omg...horrible...ew...GIMP's blur tool sucks. Egh, comments? Ice fall 01:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! Make the white in the eyes a few pixels larger. Darken the shading. Make the white dab a bit thinner--NightshineR 01:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. What's gimp's problem with black cats? >.< Ice fall 01:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the shading and sharpen the ear pink a bit. Make the nose a dark gray colour.--NightshineR 04:58, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Whitepoppy (Q) - For Approval Comments?--NightshineR 03:22, June 5, 2010 (UTC) She's so good; but Whitepoppy is acually short-haired :/ I was hoping to get my warrior version up before you finished her, so you wouldn't have to redo her. I'm sorry Night! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed to short hair--NightshineR 05:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Swiftflame (W) - For Approval I'm very happy with this--NightshineR 03:53, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Kit Blanks - For Approval Comments?--NightshineR 20:12, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Nightshine! They're precious! :D I would thicken the line art some though [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 21:47, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I decided not to thicken the line art on these because it looked strange. Especially the muzzle--NightshineR 00:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC)\ They are so cute! I don't see anything wrong. They are easy to do. Here is the one I did. If it shows up..... Brookstep 15:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Aw, they're so cute! Especially the long hairs, with the fluffy tail XD [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 03:39, June 9, 2010 (UTC) They are lovely, Night. Comments before approval? Icefall Icy Winds 02:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) The lineart is grey on the shorthaired blanks. Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Snowblaze (Ro) - For Approval - comments? Sorry if it doesn't show up. :P My computer is being really stupid... 'Brookstep' 17:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Make the ear pink more red. Connect the white chest to the top of the shoulder. Blur the highlights--Nightshine'R' 17:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Duskheart(Ro) - For Approval - Comments? 'Brookstep' 17:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Add white paws. Make the ear pink more reddish. Blur the brown markings--Nightshine'R' 17:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Brookstep 17:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Blur the highlights. The ear pink a really purple right now. Make it more of a pink-red colour--NightshineR 17:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ash (Ro) - For Approval Comments?--NightshineR 17:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Dewdrop I'm doing her as a warrior but it dosen't say: *What blank to use. *What eye colour she has. Can anyone help me? Γǻώήςτόŗm 18:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC)